Golfers playing a game of golf try to maintain a consistent swing and adjust the distance the ball travels by choosing the correct club. They desire to choose the correct club to advance the ball toward the cup on a particular green without overshooting the green or putting the ball into a hazard area such as water, trees or a sand bunker. In order to accomplish this they need to know their present distance from the green and the expected result of applying their personal playing skill to each of the clubs they carry. They typically use their estimate of distances and recollection of past performance to choose a club which they think will safely advance the ball. Players often want to choose a club which limits the distance the ball will travel to keep it on the near side of a course hazard. Distances are not easy to estimate accurately and players sometimes choose a club which drives the ball too far and puts it beyond the target green or into a course hazard.
Accuracy is also not easy to estimate from memory. Players sometimes attempt to advance the ball to a position between course hazards when in reality their skill level makes a successful outcome unlikely. An important function of professional golf caddies is to offer players distance and game strategy advice to aid these distance and accuracy decisions. Players also desire to play continuously without being delayed by unusual slow players ahead of them on the course.
If a record is made of all strokes taken during a round, the particular club used for each stroke, and the resulting distance and accuracy then players can be assisted in making future club selection decisions.
A previous golf round data system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,077 teaches a system which efficiently gives course distance information, collects shot accuracy and distance data with each of the player's clubs, paces play to discourage slow play, and displays performance data after the round is completed. It depends upon the player's memory of his past performance and skill to choose the correct club while playing. The previous golf round data system also needs some local external computer capability to load in course data before play, receive and process round data after play, and produce skill and performance information for the player. The golf round data system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,077 uses a special purpose unit which has no other function. It also requires the player to press a button to indicate that each stroke has been taken and data should be recorded. This earlier system does not let the player specify the intended direction of the next stroke. The previous system also required the player to manually key in the fact that a stroke had been taken and which particular club was used.
A system for counting strokes automatically by detecting the distinctive click sound made by club to ball contact is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,109. It does not make any provision for determining which particular club has been used for a stroke.